The Beginning of the Clans: Dawn
by Nightfeather777
Summary: Snowkit is born to a powerful leader. Once her mother dies, her Clan is thrown into massive turmoil. A cat takes over, throwing her and a few others out. She must get past a mate she was never supposed to have, and in the end, she must choose between her family in her Clan, and the one she created. Sadly, she made the wrong choice, and it will haunt her forever more.
1. Prologue

**The Beginning of the Clans: Dawn**

_**By: Nightfeather777**_

**I personally dedicate this story to the following:  
><strong>

**Mommy and Daddy for being my favorite peoples**

**Yeliah for always makin' me laugh!**

**Kiles for being my best friend**

**Ro-Z for loving Toothless and being the one person that actually makes sense in my life**

**sIa for secretly loving me in THAT way...:}**

**Alright. I'm not starting over AGAIN, but I needed to do something very important: these cats should not randomly come up with a code, or live in peace. They will have a few moons before Foreststar gets her name and all that jazz. So that's why there is yet a THIRD version of this story. I needed to start with something that made more sense.**

**SO HERE GOES (btw, everyone should know the summery...cuz I figured out how to make it smaller). Also, this story's rated 'T' for normal warriors stuff.**

**Allegiances**

**FOREST CAMP**

**Leader:**** Forest**-gray and white she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat:**** Nettle-**small brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Followers:**

**Storm-**tortoiseshell mix of black, gray, and white fur, tom with blue eyes

**Blaze-**dark tawny tom with darker tawny spots; black outlines around these spots; cream chest and underbelly, yellow eyes

**Fern-**tawny colored she-cat with yellow eyes; has darker tawny spots and a peppered look inside and around the spots; cream chest and underbelly

**Thistle****-**dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Twigs-**white tom with amber eyes; has one brown paw

**Flame-**orange tabby tom with yellow eyes and white paws

**Badger Claw-**white she-cat with black patches and amber eyes; has unusually long claws

**Stone-**very dark gray tom with yellow eyes

**Ash-**dark gray she-cat with green eyes

**Cloud-**white she-cat with blue eyes; ISN'T DEAF

**Finch-**gray and white tabby tom with blue eyes

**Freckle-**white she-cat with black spots and blue eyes

**Night-**black tom with pale green eyes

**Sunny-**light tawny tom with yellow eyes

**Hail Storm-**white she-cat with green eyes

**Fox-**russet red tom with black stockings and a white-tipped tail; blue eyes

**Curley-**brown tom with very curly fur; tawny paws and amber eyes

**Sage-**ginger tom with yellow eyes

**Hollow-**gray tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, underbelly, and white-tipped tail; blue eyes

**Jay-**gray tom with white chest and paws; blue eyes

**Young Followers:**

**Falcon-**gray tom with bright yellow eyes

**Stripes-**brown tabby tom with white paws and chest; white 'v' on face between green eyes

**Red-**dark reddish tom with amber eyes

**MUD CAMP  
><strong>

**Leader: Mud-**dark brown tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: Kink-**black tom with white paws and green eyes

**Followers:**

**Large Paw-**big dark gray tom with huge white paws and blue eyes

**Jagged-**dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Hazel-**pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat with pale blue eyes

**Ice-**black she-cat with white patches and green eyes

**Dew-**brown tabby tom with one white paw; blue eyes

**Drift-**sleek black tom with amber eyes

**Mist-**light gray she-cat with a white-tail tip, blue eyes

**Moth-**dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Red-**dark russet red tom with white paws and tail-tip, blue eyes

**Cedar-**reddish brown she-cat with green eyes; white chest and underbelly

**Acorn-**ginger tabby tom with green eyes

**Ember-**dark brown she-cat with white paws, tail-tip, and underbelly, and blue eyes

**Rowan-**dark tawny colored tom with leaf-green eyes

**Olive-**black tom with light blue eyes

**Tiger-**big dark orange tabby tom with black paws and one ear; amber

**White Shadow-**white tom with green eyes

**Swift-**dark gray tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes

**Talon-**golden tabby tom with green eyes; has very long claws

**Sunny Day-**golden tabby tom with golden eyes

**Night Light-**black tom with a white patch. Amber eyes

**Young Followers:**

**Shine-**noble blue-gray tabby tom with one white paw; blue eyes; very wise for his age

**Bubble-**fluffy brown she-cat with very pale amber eyes

**Freeze-**silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Turtle-**tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

**Queens and their kits:**

**Moon-**black she-cat with light blue eyes; mother of Night Light's kits who are 5 moons old:

**Freckle-**black and white she-cat, blue eyes

**Jay-**light gray and white tabby tom with blue eyes

**Night-**black tom with amber eyes

**Tawny-**gray she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Olive's kits who are 4 moons old:

**Gray-**gray tom with golden eyes

**Pine-**dark gray tabby tom with pale green eyes

**Elders:**

**Boulder-**light gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

**WATER CAMP**

**Leader:**** Water Shine-**pretty silver she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: Red Willow-**red she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:**** Bramble-**light tawny colored she-cat with dark green eyes

**Followers:**

**Rain-**big gray and white tom with blue eyes

**Ivy-**pretty silver she-cat with green eyes

**Flower-**brown tabby she-cat with white patches; amber eyes

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Times of Change<strong>

Forest looked out among the tall trees. After a massive journey, her and her cats had decided to settle here. She had traveled with a small group from The City and had ended up here, following the black, stinking road.

"Well, we ended up where we wanted to be," Thistle muttered. Forest nodded, and turned to Storm, her mate.

"We need to find a good place to stay. The alleys and small hideaways are gone," Forest meowed, breaking the silence.

"I just hope no one else lives there," Storm muttered. Forest stood and led the cats away from the hill and into the forest.

Almost at once the silence was broken. There were birds calling and small things in the undergrowth. Forest liked it here very much. It was still quiet, but a sort of comforting quiet._ This is why I left The City; to find a more quiet place to live,_ Forest thought. _And to see the thing I was named after,_

"We should hunt," Blaze meowed, and glanced at his best friend, Fern.

"Yeah. Why don't you two go and do that, and maybe Badger Claw, Flame, and Twigs can join you?" Forest asked. Blaze nodded, and the cats set off. Nettle approached her.

"If you don't mind, Forest," Nettle meowed, dipping her head in respect."I would love to go look for some herbs for us,"

Forest nodded."Off you go," and Nettle fled deeper into the forest. She shrugged and motioned for the other cats to follow.

"Forest! I think I've found something!" Stone meowed, nearly running into Forest."I think-"

"There's other cats that live here!" Ash shouted, cutting Stone off. Forest's fur raised in alarm.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"I don't know, but they live in the forest. We must drive them out!" Ash meowed excitedly, flexing her claws.

"Hold on!" Forest meowed impatiently."We don't know if they can over power us. It's best not to go jumping into battles,"

"Forest's right," Cloud meowed thoughtfully."But I don't want to live so close to strangers, not after what happened..." there was no need to finish the thought. Forest knew exactly what she meant.

Forest shuddered. Before the cats left, they had lived in The City, full of strangers and mean cats. One such cat was known as Romeo. He was definitely good-looking, and had a massive group, but he sent his cats out to fight others, causing much blood shed.

"Then Ash is right," Forest mewed grimly."We must take the forest for our own,"

"I just hope we loose no one," Finch growled. Forest nodded in agreement.

"For now, let's just find ourselves a place to live," and again the cats set off. As they sped through the lush forest, they noticed a massive rock with a cluster of five large pine trees surrounding it.

"That's a very interesting little...thing," Forest had no idea what to call it.

"Indeed," Storm agreed. They finally stopped at a massive cave entrance. The sun was setting fast behind them, and they didn't have any other option.

"Where are Blaze and the cats that went hunting?" Stone asked, looking around.

"I hope they can follow a scent trail," Forest muttered, feeling embarrassed for leaving them behind._ We really didn't have another option,_ she thought, trying to calm herself down.

Storm shrugged, and sniffed the air."I smell cats," he stated glumly.

"Oh great," Cloud growled. Suddenly, cats started appearing out of the cave, growling and sneering at the City cats.

"Now what?" Ash meowed, looking panicked.

"Get out of our forest," a gray and white tom growled. Beside him stood a white she-cat with a black dappled pelt.

"Before we claw you to death," she meowed. More cats started stepping out from the opening, growling and lashing their tails. Forest knew they weren't prepared to fight._ But I'm their leader; oh God, what should I do? I want this to be our home! _she thought angerly.

_You can't have everything in life,_ a soft voice muttered. Forest nodded. _You're right! These cats need not this hollow!_

"For the Forest!" Forest yowled, charging towards the cats. Bravely, all of her cats raced after her, making the bold move to fight._ How do we know these cats aren't just bluffing?_

Forest took on the massive gray and white tom, shredding his pelt. But he quickly pinned her down. His breath smelled of fish and stank horribly."Now you and your little friends are going to pay for challenging the largest group in the forest!" he was about to sink his teeth into her neck, when out of nowhere a cat saved her. The tom had a dark brown pelt, blending into the night. His green eyes were alight with rage.

"You shall _not_ take anymore cats!" he yowled."I've united the other four groups! Prepare to die!"

Forest quickly got up and spotted the freckled she-cat. Forest let out a low growl and pounced on her, digging her front claws into her haunches. The freckled cat let out a shriek.

"Let go of me!"

"Then leave my forest!" Forest challenged her, slashing at her face. The she-cats continued their wrestling for a short while more, then Forest won, chasing the other cat into the woods. Turning around, she saw two young kits taking on a much larger cat._ I don't know who to help!_ she wailed silently. _Those kits could be against me. Aw, screw it all!_

Forest flung herself at the large cat. It was a tom, black as night."Stay away from those kits!" she hissed as she batted his eyes. The tom was about to strike back, but the two kits tackled Forest.

"Kill her!" one of them yowled. The other tried sinking tiny kit teeth into her throat. Forest shook it off, and then was knocked down by the black tom.

"Having troubles with my kits, now?" he snarled. Forest grunted and tried to push him off.

"You're...so...FAT." Forest hissed with effort as she finally threw him off. Instantly she bit his shoulder and wrenched it out of place, but felt a stinging pain in her paw.

"Let go of our dad!" one of the little kits growled. Forest slapped his face, sending him flying across the small clearing. The other kit ran away in panic.

"Duck," the black tom growled. Forest did as she was told, and a paw hit the black cat in the face.

"Get out of here, Night. There's nowhere for you to go," another tom was standing some distance away. Forest cringed at his pelt; it was dark tabby brown, matted, and falling off in some places."You too, she-cat,"

Forest let out a low growl, but Night stopped her from approaching."This isn't your fight," he muttered. Slowly, limping on the shoulder put out of place by Forest, he stood in front of the mangy cat."Rosadao, you're just jealous your kits like me more than you,"

"You stole my mate! Look what you did to me!" Rosadao yowled. He lunged at Night, sending bits of fur flinging everywhere. Forest hated Rosadao for some reason and wanted the world to be rid of him. She leaped onto Rosadao when he was about to kill Night, and killed Rosadao. Forest calmly walked away, not listening to see if anyone was following.

A low growl came from a bush. Forest whipped around to see Night. He was about to kill Storm!"NO!" Forest charged towards the bush and barreled into Night, snapping at his throat."Keep away from my mate!"

"Then tell him not to kill mine," Night snarled, pushing Forest out of the way. She let out a terrified squeal as Night ripped Storm's stomach open. Out of nowhere a cat pounced on her, holding her back. It was a tom, by the smell of it.

Storm groaned, though he clearly didn't have much life left in him. He was loosing blood fast, and would die soon if there was no help. Forest growled and shoved the tom out of the way. She stood between Storm and Night, glaring at the tom she had saved. But again, the guard grabbed her, and this time dragged her out of the push, throwing her into an intense lashing. Forest felt her sides being ripped apart by strangers, when all of a sudden, cats started running away.

Reinforcements had come. Thankfully, they were Blaze and the other hunting cats. They had won the forest!

Forest pushed herself to her paws. She dashed over to the bush. Night lay by Storm's side, heaving at a giant wound on his face. Something had struck him there. Forest looked at the same brown tom that had saved her in the beginning.

"Thanks," she breathed, slowly letting her knot of fear in her stomach release.

"It's okay," the tom mewed."I'm Mud,"

"I'm Forest. That's my mate, Storm." she felt apprehensive."Do you think he'll survive?"

Mud nodded, narrowing his eyes in thought."The wound isn't deep. Night never learned how to do bigger and better things,"

"You know him?" Forest flicked her tail at Night."He nearly killed my mate but saved me!"

Mud shook his head."Night isn't too friendly. And when Storm killed his mate, he had no other option,"

Forest sighed."I know that, but I did that to his shoulder! And you hurt his face."

"It wasn't me, I was checking on him," Mud flicked his tail at Thistle."Thank that tom over there. He made Night not soon forget the power of love,"

"Thistle!" Forest exclaimed."We've known each other since I was a kit!"

"Wow...you're lucky to have a cat like that on your side. He's the bravest tom I've ever met,"

Forest stood, stretching her legs."Thistle!" the tom padded over, glaring at Night."I need you to make sure nothing else happens. I'm going to gather everyone to sleep in our new den,"

Thistle nodded, and Forest ran off."Let all my cats gather!" the wounded started to gather around Forest, and she counted every single one, including Thistle."I'm glad to know everyone's still alive" she paused, casting a glance at Mud."But we also have a few extra cats that aren't from The City, and I wanted to know what you guys think we should do with them,"

Blaze spoke,"We can ask if some of them wish to join us,"

Fern nodded in agreement."Anyone else can leave,"

Mud waved his tail. A small cluster of cats gathered around him, and they came up to Forest."We live on the marsh, in the mud." Mud meowed."It's back that way, away from the forest. We won't bother you," he said with a wink. They padded off, and another cat Forest didn't recognize came up to her.

"I live past the massive lake. If you don't mind, I can move my cats there," the she-cat flicked her tail to a small lake. Several pairs of eyes reflected off of the shiny water.

"Okay..." Forest nodded, not sure why all of these random cats were telling her these things. A small cluster remained. Among them was the freckled she-cat, and Night."You must get off of my land," she meowed."You're not welcome here. Seems you've caused enough trouble already,"

Night shook his head."Without a mate, I've nowhere to go," he muttered."Please let me stay,"

Forest wasn't too keen on taking in strangers, but she had an idea._ The more cats there are in my group, the better._ she thought."Alright. All of you may stay. But if you aren't loyal and stay with my group, we'll drive you off without hesitation,"

Night nodded, and so did the freckled she-cat. There were about seven to eight more cats, gathered around Forest."We need to attend to our wounded. Nettle," she called the small brown she-cat forward."Did you get enough herbs to help every cat here?"

Nettle nodded."Yes. Let me start with Storm," she raced over to the bush and shouldered her way in. Forest glared at Night before following Nettle._ That tom better not cause any trouble; one sight and I'll kill the scrap._

"Hold still, Storm," Nettle meowed as she put something green and sticky on his belly. Storm moaned. Forest settled beside him, nudging his face affectionately. She licked his face until his breathing leveled out, and he was asleep.

Forest sighed happily._ One day I hope to bear his kits,_ she thought._ He's the only thing that makes life easier._

"Forest," Thistle meowed, poking his head in."What do you want us to do?"

"Start exploring the hollow cave thing. It can be called our camp, since it's where we'll be living. And tell Blaze or someone to get us something to eat,"

Thistle nodded, and disappeared. He came back a moment later with a mouse."For you and Storm,"

"Thanks," Forest nodded. She ate half of the mouse, and gave the rest to Storm._ For when he wakes up, _she thought.


	2. Chapter 1: Born are The Clans

**Allegiances**

**FOREST CAMP**

**Leader:**** Forest**-gray and white she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat:**** Nettle-**small brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Followers:**

**Storm-**tortoiseshell mix of black, gray, and white fur, tom with blue eyes

**Blaze-**dark tawny tom with darker tawny spots; black outlines around these spots; cream chest and underbelly, yellow eyes

**Fern-**tawny colored she-cat with yellow eyes; has darker tawny spots and a peppered look inside and around the spots; cream chest and underbelly

**Thistle****-**dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Twigs-**white tom with amber eyes; has one brown paw

**Flame-**orange tabby tom with yellow eyes and white paws

**Badger Claw-**white she-cat with black patches and amber eyes; has unusually long claws

**Stone-**very dark gray tom with yellow eyes

**Ash-**dark gray she-cat with green eyes

**Cloud-**white she-cat with blue eyes; ISN'T DEAF

**Finch-**gray and white tabby tom with blue eyes

**Freckle-**white she-cat with black spots and blue eyes

**Night-**black tom with pale green eyes

**Sunny-**light tawny tom with yellow eyes

**Hail Storm-**white she-cat with green eyes

**Fox-**russet red tom with black stockings and a white-tipped tail; blue eyes

**Curley-**brown tom with very curly fur; tawny paws and amber eyes

**Sage-**ginger tom with yellow eyes

**Hollow-**gray tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, underbelly, and white-tipped tail; blue eyes

**Jay-**gray tom with white chest and paws; blue eyes

**Young Followers:**

**Falcon-**gray tom with bright yellow eyes

**Stripes-**brown tabby tom with white paws and chest; white 'v' on face between green eyes

**Red-**dark reddish tom with amber eyes

**MUD CAMP  
><strong>

**Leader: Mud-**dark brown tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: Kink-**black tom with white paws and green eyes

**Followers:**

**Large Paw-**big dark gray tom with huge white paws and blue eyes

**Jagged-**dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Hazel-**pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat with pale blue eyes

**Ice-**black she-cat with white patches and green eyes

**Dew-**brown tabby tom with one white paw; blue eyes

**Drift-**sleek black tom with amber eyes

**Mist-**light gray she-cat with a white-tail tip, blue eyes

**Moth-**dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Red-**dark russet red tom with white paws and tail-tip, blue eyes

**Cedar-**reddish brown she-cat with green eyes; white chest and underbelly

**Acorn-**ginger tabby tom with green eyes

**Ember-**dark brown she-cat with white paws, tail-tip, and underbelly, and blue eyes

**Rowan-**dark tawny colored tom with leaf-green eyes

**Olive-**black tom with light blue eyes

**Tiger-**big dark orange tabby tom with black paws and one ear; amber

**White Shadow-**white tom with green eyes

**Swift-**dark gray tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes

**Talon-**golden tabby tom with green eyes; has very long claws

**Sunny Day-**golden tabby tom with golden eyes

**Night Light-**black tom with a white patch. Amber eyes

**Young Followers:**

**Shine-**noble blue-gray tabby tom with one white paw; blue eyes; very wise for his age

**Bubble-**fluffy brown she-cat with very pale amber eyes

**Freeze-**silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Turtle-**tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

**Queens and their kits:**

**Moon-**black she-cat with light blue eyes; mother of Night Light's kits who are 5 moons old:

**Freckle-**black and white she-cat, blue eyes

**Jay-**light gray and white tabby tom with blue eyes

**Night-**black tom with amber eyes

**Tawny-**gray she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Olive's kits who are 4 moons old:

**Gray-**gray tom with golden eyes

**Pine-**dark gray tabby tom with pale green eyes

**Elders:**

**Boulder-**light gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

**WATER CAMP**

**Leader:**** Water Shine-**pretty silver she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: Red Willow-**red she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:**** Bramble-**light tawny colored she-cat with dark green eyes

**Followers:**

**Rain-**big gray and white tom with blue eyes

**Ivy-**pretty silver she-cat with green eyes

**Flower-**brown tabby she-cat with white patches; amber eyes

**Chapter 1: Born are The Clans**

Forest woke up, her paws sore and heavy from the intense battle the day before. Storm was next to her, eating the mouse.

"Feeling any better?" Forest asked him. He nodded, flexing his claws.

"I wish I wouldn't have just given up like that," he growled.

Forest shook her head."There's no need to be mad,"

"But I could've won!"

Thistle poked his head in."Forest, you're needed,"

Forest nodded and stood, stretching each of her sore legs in turn."Stay here, Storm. I don't want you to open up your wounds,"

"Fine," the tortoiseshell tom muttered, turning around. Forest shrugged and came out of the bush. Her den mates were gathered all around, looking quite confused.

"So, now what?" Flame meowed. Several cats nodded in agreement.

"Well," Forest meowed, not sure herself."We just keep living like we always have, I guess,"

"Okay," Freckle meowed."Should we keep watch for any trespassers?"

Forest nodded."Good idea. Maybe we should send a group of cats out, just to make sure they're all gone," she meowed."I want Thistle, Freckle, and...Blaze, to go," the cats she named quickly dashed off, checking for any signs of invaders.

"And some of us need to stay here," Nettle meowed, gazing at all the cats who had serious injuries."You can all guard,"

"We can hunt," Forest gestured to the remaining cats, and she stood and started climbing up a tree. Spotting a squirrel, she crouched down, slowly coming forward, and leaping on it to kill it.

"Nice catch," an unknown voice from below called. Forest froze and let out a growl, unsheathing her claws.

"Who goes there?" she leaped out of the tree, dropping the squirrel. Three young cats were gathered at the base, each staring at Forest as if she was the most amazing thing they had ever seen.

"Wow! Can you teach us how to hunt like that?" a gray tom meowed. He was bouncing up and down with excitment.

"Please?" added a brown tabby tom.

"Hush!" a dark red tom spat."We aren't here to learn how to hunt, but to tell her about the Gathering," the cat straightened, and flexed his claws."We want you to come join us for our Gathering, held once every full moon to ensure peace and to learn about trouble,"

"Who are you?" Forest asked again, flicking her tail in annoyance.

"I'm Red, and these are my brothers, Falcon and Stripes. We live with Mud," he gestured to the gray tom, and then the tabby.

"Oh?" Forest meowed, narrowing her eyes."And how do I know you aren't plotting something?"

"Because-" Red was cut off by Falcon.

"I don't live with Mud anymore! I want to learn how to hunt like a _real _cat!" Falcon yowled._  
><em>

Forest sighed with impatience."We do need more cats, but I'm assuming you wouldn't care if you joined now?"

"Oh please! Can we?" Stripes meowed.

"Please?" added Falcon.

Red rolled his eyes."You can't join the Forest Cats. They'll never except you,"

"Yes they will," Falcon meowed determinedly.

Red sighed."Fine. But I'm coming with you," and so Forest picked up her squirrel and led the three new additions back to camp.

Once there, Forest put her squirrel in their fresh kill pile and announced for the cats to gather. Slowly yet surely they came out from their dens.

"I have three new cats wishing to join us, and they are Falcon, Stripes, and Red. I've already decided they're staying with us, and I need three cats to train them in our ways,"

"Where are they from?" Sunny hissed.

"Mud's group," Forest replied."Thistle, I wish for you to train Falcon. Make sure you pass on everything you know to him,"

Thistle stood, touching noses to his apprentice."It is an honor, and Falcon shall be the best Forest cat ever!"

"Wait!" Finch interrupted."Their names should be changed to Falconpaw, Stripespaw, and Redpaw!"

"Why?" Forest asked."And besides, Stripespaw sounds weird,"

"Okay, it can be Stripepaw, but anyway, it shows they are different from us. That they have a paw in between our home and theirs,"

Forest nodded thoughtfully."Good thinking. And they also have a paw between kithood and adulthood. Falcon, Stripes, and Red, from now on, you are Falconpaw, Stripepaw, and Redpaw. Stripepaw, your mentor will be Jay. And Redpaw, your mentor is Fox,"

"Should we change our names too?" Blaze asked."We aren't city cats anymore,"

Forest nodded."We've almost sort of lived two lives," and then, the idea came to her."That's it! We each must have two parts of a name!"

"How will we do this?" Fern asked, looking around.

Forest had no idea."We must name everyone after what's around us. Like...Storm, for example, can be...Stormheart, for his courage in battle. And Thistle can be...Thistleclaw, because he fought very well, and...will I name all of you?"

"Please!" Hail yowled. Every cat nodded in agreement. Soon, more naming was underway.

"Nettle...you can be Nettletail in honor of your short tail. And Blaze can be Blazeheart, for his courage, and Fern Ferncloud, as her pelt reminds me of the clouds in the sky. Twig will be Twigstep, because of his one brown paw. And Flame shall be Flameclaw, because of his bravery in battle. Badgerclaw can stay Badgerclaw, she doesn't need a new name.

"Stone will be Stonehawk, in memory of the time you killed one. Ash shall be Ashfeather, because of her pelt. And Cloud will be Cloudfeather, to remind us of the fluffy white clouds. Finch shall be Finchwing, because he likes finches. And Freckle will be Frecklepelt, in honor of her freckled pelt. Night will be Nightfang, because he still doesn't yet know his place.

"Hail Storm shall remain Hailstorm. Sunny will now be Sunfall, in honor of the waterfall in our camp, and Fox will be Foxtail, in honor of his fluffy tail. Curley will be Curlyfur because of his very curly fur. Sage shall be Sagewhisker, because of his long whiskers. And Jay shall be known as Jaywhisker because of his whiskers, and Hollow is now Hollowwing, since she reminds me of wings. And that is all," Forest felt as if an entire season had passed by the time she was finished.

"What about you?" Nettletail asked. Forest shrugged.

"How about Foreststar, since you're the closest to the Stars?" Stormheart suggested, appearing from the holly bush. Forest nodded.

"Then, from now on, _all _cats go by their new names, young and old. FOREVERMORE!" and everyone was chanting their new name. Soon, all of the cats rose to one voice.

"FORESTSTAR! FORESTSTAR! FORESTSTAR!"they all yowled. Foreststar liked her new name.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's how the warriors got their unique names!<strong>

**Love y'all!**

**~Night**


End file.
